


Life ruled by stones

by mamacasey28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacasey28/pseuds/mamacasey28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where everyone is classed by a gem/stone that reprasents how rich or poor your family is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life ruled by stones

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this was proof read, but the second part of this chaper wasn't. So any typo's or misspelled words, I am sorry. I got impatcient and wanted this up. :) I hope you all like this, its my first chapters Destiel Fanfic. I'll try to update often, but that depends on what is going on in my life. And if my muses abondon me.

In a socity where your rank is determined by the stone worn around your neck, Dean and Sam Winchester were close to being the lowest of the low. They managed to get just enough money saved together to open a garage with their uncle Bobby Singer. So they were doing a bit better than before. But still with that damned smokey amethyst around their necks they were looked down on by most people. Dean gave up caring what people thought about his rank years ago, but Sam.. Well he was trying to get them a higher rank with going to law school. Dean was proud of his little brother. He had the smarts for law school, he was just lucky enough to know a thing or two about cars. Sam tried and tried to convince him he was smart, but Dean never believed it. He had been working harder now to help Sam save up money for the books he would need for his classes that would be starting in the fall.  
"Dean, you don't have to do that. I can get the books later." Sam said as he started to open the garage with Dean. Bobby normaly had the garage open now, but had caught the flu so it was on the brothers to get everything started. Dean flipped the sign on the door from closed to open as he replied, "No way Sammy. I'm helping ya get the books. I ain't gonna let ya go hungry just for some books." Sam smiled and shook his head as he started to set up the cashregister. "I won't go hungry Dean. I can still work here while going to school." Dean looked at him and said, "Damn right you'll work here. Where else do you think your gonna work? Burger King?" Sam just shook his head as he turned out the lights for the garage. "Just get to work, Dean. I'll take care of everything in here." "I love it when you take charge Sammy. It makes me all tingly." Dean teased as he opened the door that lead into the garage. He loved this place. The smell of oil, tires, and grease. It felt like home here. No where else did Dean ever feel more free then here. He didn't have to think about Soscial class, or family rank, all he had to do was work on cars. Cars never judged him, never gave him a hard time cause he wasn't a higher rank. He could just be himself, and sing to any classic rock song he damn well pleased.

Sam heard the radio turn on from the front office and smiled. Of course it would be AcDc already this early in the morning. At the moment he was looking over the papers Bobby left out saying what cars were needed to be worked on and what ones were ready to go. There were three ready to leave, and two coming in that day for an oil chage and break change on another. Sounded like an easy day, but working here Sam knew that nothing was ever easy. He was typing away on the computer, doing regular maintenance when the door to the front of the garage opened, and a little bell rang. He glanced up, and saw two men walk in.He saw their necklaces first and groaned inwardly. They had diamonds. So they were higher upper class, great. Rich dicks that would make him feel like an idiot while his brother fixed their over priced foreign car. He then looked up from the necklaces and saw the men weren't that bad looking. One was just a bit shorter then his brother, nad had messy black hair and impossibly blue eyes. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed, and got dressed in a suit and pulled on a trench coat. The other was shorter then the black haired man, and had sandy blond hair, that was kind of long, but no where near as long as his. His eyes though.. they were a bright amber color, and Sam felt himself start to blush a little. This guy was dressed in a pair of jeans, a darkish colored shirt under a greenish colored jacket. He didn't look like he would be a guy from the upper class. He looked like someone he would meet off the street around here. Why were they here at Bobby's Garage? Then he realized something. The blond was talking to him and he wasn't paying attion! "Um, I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Sam asked blushing even more now.  
The blond smirked some, a slight spark came to his amber eyes, as he said, "I was saying, that my brother here needs some help with his car. Since neither of us could tell ya where the engine or the tail pipe on the thing was i had him bring it here. I'm Gabriel, and you are?" Was this guy flirting with him? Was that even allowed? Sam knew the laws about dating outside your rank, but he couldn't remember the laws about flirting.. Flirting was okay right? No one could get hurt. "I.. I'm Sam." Sam said in near a whisper, when the hell did he turn into a sixteen year old girl that had a crush? Gabriel smiled brightly and said, "Well, can you help Cassie out there Sam?" Sam looked at him confused before looking at hte other man and said, "Oh! Uh, I can't but my brother should be able to. Let me get him. Just a second." He then hurried into the garage.  
Gabriel watched Sam speed off into the garage. He whistled and said, "Cassie I think I'm in love. Did you see the size of that one?" He then looked up to his brother who rolled his eyes and said, "Gabriel, he's a lower class then us. You know what can happen." Gabriel snorted and said, "And when have I ever cared about rules, Cassie? I see something I want I go after it. You know that." "Yes, but this time. Please do not do it. It could get him and you in serious trouble if certian people find out." His brother replied as he glanced towards the door that Sam had hurried out of. "Oh Come on Castiel, you know me. I'm never caught." Castiel then looked at his brother and arched a brow before saying, "Really what about that time in highschool where.." "That dosen't count!" Gabriel said as the door to the garage opened. Castiel looked first and at the sight of those bright green eyes his heart skipped a beat. He had never seen eyes so green before. He didn't even looked at the necklace to let others know the other man's rank, as for the first time ever. Castiel Novak did not care about rank. Not that he did before, but now, rank was no where near his train of thoughts. 

 

Dean had just started working on some dodge truck when Sam suddenly burst into the garage. Rambling on about some guy with pretty eyes, and diamonds, and something about a guy with a treach coat. Since he was bent over some he looked at his brother and said, "Right, and that all made since. Now, SLOWLY, tell me what that gibberish was." As he said that he stood up and using a rag, wiped some grease off his hands. Sam took a deep breath and said, "Okay, okay. There are two guys out there that need you to work on this car. They seem like okay guys, and well.. They have diamonds Dean." Dean looked at him and shook his head, "No. I ain't working with anyone that wears diamonds." "But Dean, they need.." Sam started only for Dean to intrupt him, "I said no. I will not deal with some stuck up diamond wearing dick. I don't need them going over my work like I have no clue what I'm doing." Sam tried to tell him that they didn't seem like that, but Dean wasn't having it. "In fact, I'll tell them that right now." He then started towards the frount of the garage, really not wanting to have them there. Or letting them give Sam trouble. He dealt with other people that wore diamonds, and all of them were arrogent assholes. "Dean, wait!" Sam started, but Dean had the door opened in moments. Dean started to open his mouth to tell the diamond wearers off, but the second he saw the one with messy black hair.. He froze. He never froze when it came to telling off some jerks off, but this guy. He.. He was like something out of a wet dream from when he was a teen. His hair, his eye's, the way he wore his clothes. His heart raced a moment before saying, "So.. Whats wrong with your car?"  
Sam smiled slightly hearing his brother say that. He sighed in relife before saying, "Dean, shouldn't you make some room for their car?" Dean looked at him, as if he just remembered Sam was there. "Huh? Oh right, yeah. I'll do that." He then turned and went back into the garage to find a spot for the car. His mind still realing with what was going on. Did.. Did he just agree to work on the car of a guy that wore a diamond? Had he lost his mind? Sam on the other hand was in a real good mood. He spoke to the guys, and even laughed some at whatever the shorter guy said to him. He shook his head and got a spot freed up, before opening the garage door for the car to be brought in. What he saw took his breath away. It was a 1955 Chevy Belair, and in perfect condition. He walked towards the car as if in a trance. These guys drove a classic beauty like this? Oh God, why did they come here? This car was perfect, not a scratch on her, and the paint was so glossy. It looked as if the car was just made a few days before hand. He smiled to himself not hearing someone approching him from behind. "I take it you like my car." That deep gravely voice got Dean to spin around in surprise. There was the guy with the black hair and eyes much bluer then Dean could ever remember seeing. For a second time in only five minutes, he forgot how to talk. "What?"


End file.
